Window decorations for holidays, window treatments and other devices that are displayed alongside windows (such as thermometers) are traditionally mounted using suction cups that attach to the window glazing or hardware that is permanently fastened to the wall sections around the window. Additionally, in some use scenarios such as in rented apartments, the tenants might not be allowed to make intrusive changes to the building walls and window frames. As such, a non-intrusive solution for attaching objects to windows is desired.
Solutions for non-intrusive attachment of objects and accessories to windows include, for example, suction cups and adhesives such as double sided tape. However, these tend to detach easily and become unusable over time. Furthermore, in some types of windows, the sealing between the window sash and the window frame is insufficient, resulting in poor insulation and increased utility bills. A solution for securely and non-intrusively mounting objects on windows is therefore desired. A solution for mounting objects on windows that allows for repetitive use is also desired. A solution for improving sealing and insulation of window frames is also desired.